Library Flowers
by PichuAuraGuardian18
Summary: My first Advanceshipping one-shot!


**Hey, guys! Today, I had the sudden urge to write a one-shot, and here it is! This is my first one-shot, so I still hope you like it! Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**_"Library Flowers"_**

Ash groaned as he stared blankly at the screen of his laptop, wishing that someone would just go ahead and put him out of his misery already.

He was supposed to be doing research paper for his Kanto History Class, but was having trouble finding the sources. One of the disadvantages to being a nineteen year old in college.

Luckily, he wasn't the only one that was miserable. Pikachu, who was currently sitting on the table that his trainer was sitting at, was trying to catch a nap, but unfortunately for him, there was this reverberating whispering throughout the building that kept him awake. Despite what people might think, libraries were actually not very quiet.

"Don't worry," Ash said reassuringly. "I'll be done soon, and then we can leave."

Pikachu nodded, feeling a little bit better. However, as Ash turn his eyes back to his laptop, he knew that if he didn't find the sources that he needed for his paper soon, he might be sitting in that library forever.

As Ash sat there, continuing to click different icons, his thoughts began to drift towards his long-time crush, May.

Ever since everyone had gone to college, Ash hadn't seen that many of his friends, except for May, who happened to go to the same college as him. He didn't see her too often, but he enjoyed the times that they had together when they ran into each other occasionally.

And throughout all this, they had become the best of friends out of all of their friends. You couldn't find two closer people.

Finally, ten minutes later, he found all four of the sources that he needed for his paper. Now, he could leave.

Ash carefully shut his laptop and put it into his backpack. He then stood up, extending out his arm so that Pikachu could climb onto his shoulder like he usually did, and was all set to leave until he noticed a familiar face just a few tables away.

It was a girl with luxurious brown hair that cascaded to both sides of her head, although a bit short in the back. She used to wear a bandana all of the time, but ever since they had all started college, she had stopped wearing it, similar to how Ash had stopped wearing his cap.

She was sitting in front of her laptop, staring intently at the screen, when her eyes rose up and blue eyes locked with brown. A smile instantly made its way onto her face.

She raised her hand up and started waving it frantically, trying to get him to come over. Ash smiled and immediately obliged.

"I didn't see you come in," Ash said as he sat down in the chair opposite of hers.

"Yeah, I just got here," May stated with a drowsy look in her eyes. "I've got a paper that I've got to do for my Language class. How long have you been in here?"

"About an hour," Ash answered wearily. "I've been researching sources for a research paper that's due in a bit more than two weeks. I just finished, and Pikachu and I were about to go get lunch."

Pikachu nodded happily with a dazed smile on his face as he thought about a bottle of delicious red ketchup. One could see that the Electric Mouse Pokémon had a bit of drool on the edge of his lip.

"Oh, could you stay here and help me with a few things?" May asked with a begging look in her eye.

Ash smirked, knowing the reason why she was asking. For some reason, May had coincidentally enrolled in three classes that Ash had taken last semester, and this caused them to meet up more often than last semester.

At the beginning of the semester, she had practically begged him to let her use his books from last semester for those classes. Luckily for her, Ash had caved in and let her borrow them.

Then, whenever she was having trouble on an assignment, she would call him up and ask him to come over to her dorm room and tutor her. Ash had made all A's last semester, so he found these tutoring sessions to be easy.

Suddenly, his train of thought was broken when he felt a tug on his shirt collar. He turned to see Pikachu pointing towards the doors impatiently.

Ash was conflicted and began to nervously scratch his head as he struggled to make a decision.

Pikachu's electricity was a bit scary, but not as scary as May could sometimes be. Plus, she was giving him those irresistible puppy-dog eyes that made her sapphire eyes shimmer. She knew for a fact that he had no defense against them.

Two of his greatest loves were calling his name: May and food. Which should he choose?

* * *

><p>Pikachu pouted as he sat on the table next to Ash. Even though Ash's stomach usually coordinated how his days went and what choices that he made, it had lost this battle to May's puppy-dog eyes.<p>

Meanwhile, after helping putting May back on track, Ash had begun to unintentionally stare at her. He was gazing intently at her soft-looking hair, gorgeous looks, and her sparkling blue eyes (without her noticing, I might add) when he noticed something that he hadn't paid attention to earlier.

"Hey, May," He whispered, causing her to look up at him. "When did you get the new sweatshirt?"

May looked a bit confused for a moment, but then understood and looked down at the gray sweatshirt that she wore fondly.

"Oh, it's Drew's," She explained. "He gave it to me about a week ago."

"Oh," Ash said sadly. He had forgotten that her current boyfriend, although he didn't go to the same college as them, went to another college in town and happened to work at the same place as May did. He then sighed as he began to look down at a spot on the table.

Drew. Oh, how he had come to loathe that name. Not only that, but Ash disliked just about everything about him.

First off was his grass-green hair that was practically made up of hair gel, which in Ash's opinion made it look like he had a shrub on his head. All of that hair gel Drew used made it look really greasy, but May didn't seem to notice.

Next was his arrogance. May didn't really pay attention to it, but Ash sure did. He always hated the way Drew would flick his hair, thinking that it made him look cool. Really, it just made the male coordinator look a bit stupid.

But what Ash hated the most about his best friend's boyfriend were those stupid roses that he gave her, thinking that he was so cool as he did.

Although a rose is considered as a symbol of love, Ash believed that Drew had given too many roses to May and had turned it into just a flower with nothing special about it at all.

Naturally, Ash had always had an inner dislike towards May's boyfriends. The first three that came to mind were Brendan, Sid, and Forrest. All of them had dated May in the past and eventually, she had broken up with them for some reason.

She had even dated two of his best friends, Gary and Paul, at different points. Ash didn't completely hate them because of this, but he did bear a bit of a grudge against them for a time and it was a bit awkward between them for a while afterwards.

Now surprisingly, Ash had never actually dated anyone before. Most people would say that it was because he was really dense when it came to love. Actually, it was quite the opposite. The problem was that May had been the only one that he had ever truly loved.

A lot of his friends would always ask him why he didn't just go after some other girl and forget about May.

It wasn't that he hadn't tried to do this already. Due to his shyness when it came to girls, he would always come off as dense when he couldn't muster out the words to ask them out.

Plus, Ash had liked May from the moment that he met her back when he was twelve and she was eleven. She was a lot different than the other girls that he had met before on his journey, especially Misty.

Ash still didn't know why everybody thought he was so dense. Just about everyone but May knew that he liked her.

If anyone was dense, it was May. She didn't even notice all of the signs and hints that he gave her throughout the years. He could probably tell her flat out that he loved her, and she probably wouldn't bat an eye. In fact, he actually had. _Several times_, even! He was just put into the eternal prison known as the "friend zone."

But despite the fact that she didn't return his affection, he continued to love her, no matter what. She was just so sweet, so innocent, and in his opinion, the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen.

"Hey, Ash," His train of thought was derailed when May suddenly caught his attention. "It's 1:40pm. We'd better hurry and get to class."

"Oh, right," Ash chuckled a bit sheepishly. He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't even noticed that two whole hours had slipped by while he had been sitting there.

With that, they gathered up their things, and then, the three of them proceeded to walk together towards their next class.

* * *

><p>Oddly enough, both of Ash and May's last classes of the day were both held at the same time and in the same building. Although they weren't actually in the same class, Ash was happy to walk her to her class.<p>

As they walked, May began to talk about Drew. Ash wasn't entirely listening, but he made sure to keep eye contact and nod every once in a while.

It was at this moment that they happened to walk past a hedge full of beautiful-looking pink tulips that immediately caught May's attention.

"Oh, what beautiful flowers!" May squealed, her eyes sparkling.

Ash smiled as she fawned over the flowers. Then, the smile turned into a frown as he heard her sigh.

"I wish Drew would give me flowers like this," May said sadly.

"I thought you liked the roses that he gave you," Ash said with confusion in his voice.

"I did," May looked towards the ground as she spoke. "But he gives them to me all of the time now. I mean, I appreciate them and all, but it doesn't feel like he puts any effort into it anymore. He just thinks that one rose will make everything all better."

As Ash continued to look at her, he could tell that what he thought had come true. Drew was now just going through the motions.

He knew that he had to do something. He couldn't stand seeing his best friend look so sad.

He then did the most unexpected thing that he could think of. He reached over into the hedge, pulled out the most beautiful tulip he could find, and immediately held it out to her, causing her to perk up.

"Wow, Ash," She said in awe. "It's lovely."

"Well, a lovely flower should go to a lovely girl," Ash said with a sincere smile.

May's eyes widened and her cheeks tinged pink. Eventually, she took the flower, but she never stopped looking at the raven-haired trainer.

For about a minute, there was a silence between them. Both of them were blushing while Pikachu sighed, thinking, '_These two will never learn._"

Finally, Ash spoke up, saying, "Come on. We've got to get to class."

"Right," May nodded, still looking at him a bit funny.

* * *

><p>They then continued their journey until they reached the hallway dividing their two classes.<p>

Ash and Pikachu said good-bye and were about to walk into their classroom, but they were stopped when they heard May say, "Hey, Ash?"

Ash turned around and tilted his head in confusion when he saw her looking down at the ground nervously, still holding the tulip.

She then surprised him completely when she took a few steps towards him and stopped right in front of him. She leaned up on her tip-toes and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

"Thank you," She said, now blushing more than ever.

After that, she slowly walked away until she disappeared behind the doors of her classroom.

Ash, however, continued to hold his hand to his cheek. A red tinge was now clearly defined on his face.

"Pika?" He suddenly heard Pikachu squeak, snapping him out of his daze. A smile then made its way onto his face.

Ever since he had first met her, he had loved May, through thick and thin. Maybe he couldn't have her now, but no matter what, he would always love her. _Always_.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did I do? I've never written a one-shot before, and honestly, I still don't know how I feel about it. It was based off of something that happened to me the other day involving the girl I've had a crush on for years. Now obviously I exaggerated a bit and changed a couple of things about what really happened to me because I did not do what Ash did. I'm not brave enough to do that. Basically everything after they began walking to their last classes of the day together was entirely made up. Well, if you could all tell me how I did and what you think, and if there's anything that I need to work on, that would be great. Just no flames please! Okay, see ya!<br>**


End file.
